


New Puppy

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: also also mention of harold's daddy issues, also mention of harold being a furry, spoilers for the blissmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: Just something small and cute for the Blissmas special
Relationships: Bo Hweemuth/Gooch Yamaguchi, Hinted
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y'all freaks try to sexualize furries or kids having fun I'll steal your kneecaps

“I  _ hate  _ coming back to school after Christmas break.”

George pouted in agreement, taking his usual seat beside Harold. “It goes too fast. They should make it a whole month.”

“Better idea. School ends in December. A whole…” Harold started counting on his fingers, “eight months of summer vacation.”

“Ideal year.”

“Hey guys!” George and Harold looked over at the call, smiling as Bo and Gooch sat behind them. “Guess what I got for Christmas!”

“Hm?”

“A new puppy!” Gooch beamed, bouncing a little in their seat. “Her name is Snowball!”

“You got a puppy?!” Harold gasped excitedly, fully sitting backward in the desk chair, his eyes wide. “Can I see! I love dogs!”

“Well, I tried to get some pictures, but I think my camera is broken.” Gooch frowns, pulling out their phone and trying to open the photo gallery. “There’s a weird blob in all of the pictures. See?” He held out his phone, and the boys laughed.

“Gooch, that’s your thumb,” Harold pointed out. Gooch blinked in surprise, looking at the photo and putting his thumb over the camera.

“...Oh. Well, she’s  _ super  _ cute.” 

“Yeah, I went over to visit after Christmas,” Bo agreed. “She’s even smaller than Gooch.”

Gooch perked up. “Hey, you guys could come over after school to see her!”

“ _ YES! _ ” Harold wiggled in his seat, grinning even more than at the idea of seeing cute puppy pictures. “Please please please! My mom won’t  _ ever  _ let me get a dog.”

“It’s because you’re basically already a dog.” George laughed, ruffling Harold’s hair. “You’re a poodle. Or a golden retriever.”

“My fursona is a mix of those two.”

“Meet us outside after school,” Gooch says. “You guys can take the bus with me.”

“Ok!” Harold squeals and hugs George. “There’s gonna be a  _ puppy! _ ”

* * *

“Do you see them anywhere?” Harold asked, standing on his tippy toes to try and find Bo and Gooch in the crowd of kids.

“It’s Bo, If you can’t see him right away, he’s not here.” George pulled out his phone, quickly finding his dad’s number. “I’m gonna tell my dad we’re going to Gooch’s house.”

“Oh yeah, I should probably tell my mom, too.”

George leaned against the side of the school sign as the phone rang, Harold on the other side so they didn’t disrupt each others’ calls.

_ “Hey kiddo.” _

“Hey Dad. Me and Harold are going to Gooch’s house for a while.”

_ “Who’s Gooch?” _

“A friend from school. You’ve met them before.”

_ “Are they that big kid?” _

“No, that’s Bo. Gooch is the tiny one.”

_ “Ohh, the redhead with the chocolate allergy!” _

“You remember he has a chocolate allergy but not-? No, that’s Melvin.  _ Melvin  _ is the redhead.”

_ “So which one’s Gooch?” _

“Black hair, nonbinary, Japanese. The he/they.”

_ “Oh, THAT one! Yeah yeah, got it.” _

George rolled his eyes. “Can you pick us up from there when I call?”

_ “Yeah, just text me the address.” _

“Ok, thanks. Bye, love you.” George hung up and looked over at Harold, who was already done talking to his mom. “Dads never know who your friends are.”

“Yeah, I don’t think my dad knows my friends, either,” Harold agreed.

“Am I allowed to laugh at that?”

“Please do, it’s how I cope with my trauma.”

“Hey, found you!” Bo walked over with Gooch on his shoulder, smiling. 

“Why is Gooch on your shoulder?” George asked.

“I got tossed around in the crowd a lot so now I just ride up here,” Gooch explained, smiling as though this was a normal thing for everybody. “Come on, our bus is the last one in line!”

George and Harold followed after them, exchanging looks. “Seems a little,” Harold held out his hand, wrist limp, “to me.”

“We been knew this.”

* * *

“ _Okāsan, watashi wa ie ni imasu! Tomodachi o tsurete kimashita!_ ”

As they all stepped through the door, a small fluffy white dog came running up, yapping excitedly and jumping up at Gooch. Harold squealed, bouncing on his feet.

“She’s so  _ tiny! _ ”

“Hi, Snowball!” Gooch grinned, picking her up and letting her lick their face. “I missed you all day!”

Once Snowball was satisfied with welcoming Gooch home, she went to sniff at George and Harold.

“ _ Can I pet her please please please, _ ” Harold whispered, staring at the puppy.

“Yeah, go ahead!”

Harold slowly reached out to pet her, gasping at how soft the fur was. She was set into his arms and licked at his nose. Harold held her very close. “I would protect you with my life,” he whispered softly, and sneezed. A chorus of “Bless you”s responded. “Thanks.”

He sneezed again. ...and again. And again.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” George asked.

“I don’t-  _ achoo!-  _ know.” Harold sniffed, still not taking his face away from Snowball.

“Are you allergic to dogs?” Bo asked.

“I can’t be, I love dogs.” Harold frowned. “I’m pubby.”

“You can love animals and still be allergic to them. I’m allergic to rats, remember?” George reached over to pet Snowball’s fur. “Maybe that’s why your mom won’t let you get one.”

Harold looked at the puppy in his arms and shrugged. “Eh. Oh well. Not gonna stop me.” He rubbed it face in Snowball’s fur. “So soft…”

He sneezed.


End file.
